Production systems can provide for transportation of oil and gas fluids from well locations to processing facilities and represent a substantial investment in infrastructure that may have both economic and environmental impact. To develop, build and operate such systems, which may include hundreds or thousands of flowlines and pieces of production equipment interconnected at junctions to form a network, an understanding of thermodynamics, fluid dynamics (e.g., including physics of multiphase flows), etc. can be beneficial.